


Are You Jealous?

by fangirlscribbles



Series: tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlscribbles/pseuds/fangirlscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://cockslutovich.tumblr.com/post/117927125372/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you">5. "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Jealous?

It like Ian hasn’t seen Mickey jealous before. It was just that it was never quite like this, and he definitely didn’t expect it to be over something so small.  
  
They’ve just moved into their first very own apartment, and while Mickey was out talking to the guys from the moving firm - probably trying to threaten his way out of paying - the girl across the hall had come in with a tray of cookies.  
  
“Was I too fast?” she asked, surveying the mess of boxes and furniture with a worried look on her face. “I was just making these when I saw you guys move in I thought, why not use them as a house-warming gift, but you might have wanted some time to unpack first… I’m sorry.”  
  
Ian smiled at her, and gestured towards the kitchen. “No, no, it’s fine,” he assured her. “Just put them on whatever available surface you can find. What’s your name?”  
  
She laughed, moving into the kitchen and placing the tray on the counter. “I’m Jessica,” she said, looking up at him with a shy smile, “but you can call me Jessie.”  
  
Ian hoped for her sake that she wasn’t trying to flirt with him. She’d be very disappointed, and Ian would like to be friends with his neighbors for once. “Okay, Jessie,” he reached out a hand for her to shake, “I’m Ian.”  
  
“And your friend?” she asked, still smiling as she shook his hand, holding it maybe a little longer than necessary. “I mean, he’s not as handsome as you, but he’s still my neighbor so I should know his name…”  
  
 _Dammit_. “That’s Mickey,” Ian said, nonetheless, hoping she wouldn’t take his politeness for returned interest.  
  
Jessie nodded, turning a little to observe the room. Like the rest of the apartment, the kitchen was littered with boxes and pieces of furniture. There was a kitchen table with more knife marks in it than Ian could count, and four mismatched chairs.  
  
“Do you need help unpacking?” Jessie asked after a moment, and when Ian looked at her she was standing a bit straighter so her chest was pushed out, and biting her lower lip.  
  
Just then, Ian heard the door to the apartment open and he silently thanked the gods for Mickey’s amazing timing.  
  
“No, it’s fine,” he said, “Mickey and I can handle it.”  
  
“Mickey and I can handle what?” Mickey echoed, stomping into the kitchen and looking at Jessie with disdain before he turned to Ian, eyebrows raised.  
  
Ian chuckled. “Jessie offered to help us unpack,” he explained, “I said we can handle it by ourselves.”  
  
So maybe Ian hadn’t expected Mickey to be friendly to their neighbors, but he also hadn’t expected Mickey’s eyes to narrow the way they did as he looked at Jessie again.  
  
“Damn right we can,” he said, and Ian felt his lips twitch into a smirk as he realized something.  
  
“Wait a minute,” he said, glancing up at Jessie who was watching them with a confused look on her face, “are you  _jealous_?”  
  
Mickey snorted, glaring up at him. “ _No_ ,” he denied vehemently. Ian’s smirk widened, and Mickey rolled his eyes after a moment. “Yeah.”  
  
As Ian burst out laughing, Mickey turned to Jessie and started directing her out of the apartment. “Stay the hell away from my man and we won’t have a problem. It was nice meeting you!”  
  
“You’re gay?” Jessie asked, but the only answer she got was the door slamming in her face.  
  
Ian shook his head at Mickey as he approached him. “You gotta be nicer to our neighbors, babe,” he said, cupping Mickey’s jaw. “This is a semi-respectable neighborhood where dealing with your problems with your fists isn’t acceptable.”  
  
Mickey made an annoyed noise. “Don’t call me babe,” he muttered, but reciprocated eagerly when Ian kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> this is also on [tumblr](http://cockslutovich.tumblr.com/post/117932617597/5). so am i, obviously. come talk to me or something


End file.
